


A Web of Mist and Stories

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Series: 100 Drabbles Challenge (Homestuck) [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Dream Bubbles, Gen, POV Aranea, Plotting, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: Aranea lies in wait for her plans to come to fruition.(100 Drabbles Challenge--Mist)





	A Web of Mist and Stories

You were one of the first to find the dreambubbles from your session.

 

  
In another circumstance, you would feel ashamed that you and all of your friends had failed, and had been sentenced to live out eternity in a misty void under the eyes of the horrorterrors.

 

But you had always been smarter than that.

 

You were a planner after all, and so you sat, spiderlike at the center of this web forming a limbo between life and death.

You gathered their stories, forming a new plan that would allow you to return to the life that had been stolen from you.

 

 

 

All you had to do was wait.


End file.
